


We'll meet again

by boyvender



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Apocalypse, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyvender/pseuds/boyvender
Summary: We'll meet again / apocalypse au
Relationships: Jesse/Lukas (Minecraft)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	We'll meet again

_We'll meet again_

Lukas took Jesses hand into his.

They started slowly moving.

_Don't know where_

The bombs were going off outside.  
People were screaming.

_Don't know when_

Lukas pulled Jesse closer.  
He slowly sang into Jesses ear.

_But I know we'll meet again some sunny day_

Jesse was a sobbing mess.  
The tears just kept coming.

_Keep smiling through_

The screaming got louder.  
The bombs got louder.  
 _They_ were close.

_Just like you always do_

Lukas didn't stop.  
He kept singing.

_'Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away_

Silence.  
It was over.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @luv4kika for more jesskas stuff <3


End file.
